


Darkness Everlasting

by Amour_Divina, MyKnightOfRen (Amour_Divina)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arcs, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Evil Snoke, F/M, Force Bond, Jedi Academy AU, Jedi Training, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rolling with the punches, Yavin 4, Young Ben Solo, eventual rey appearances, the making of kylo ren, this is different from what i had in mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_Divina/pseuds/Amour_Divina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amour_Divina/pseuds/MyKnightOfRen
Summary: Please see end for notes.





	1. Kaddak

**Author's Note:**

> Please see end for notes.

The smell of fuel and what smelled like burnt meat filled Moira's senses as she walked down the alley of the busy city called The Silver. She had grown used to the many different smells the city provided, but this one was utterly foul. Every time she breathed in, she worked hard not to gag. She covered her nose with her hand as her eyes watered and throat burned. With her free hand, she clutched her rucksack tighter to her chest, minding her surroundings. Moira was still weary of the people who felt like snatching it out of her hand. Her rucksack was filled with valuable items that could be sold or traded. At a young age, Moira had learned to watch her back especially with the Ranc Gang around. She couldn't risk losing her findings, not if she wanted to eat. Moira's stomach growled violently as she turned down the road leading to her house. Suddenly, whatever burnt smell from earlier was smelt as appetizing as it could get, it beat not eating. Moira had to pinch herself to keep from running back and stealing whatever food she could get her hands on. 

 

Instead, she closed her eyes and imagined what life would be like if she lived in the upper sector of the city; where everyone was rich and had plenty of food. Though, how they became rich wasn't as noble as one would think. She imagined a house with her mother and father and a dinner table full of food. She imagined them living happily and peaceful. But that was impossible for someone living on the lower sectors of the city on Kaddak.

 

"Watch where you're going kid!" A Sakiyan bumped into her, breaking her away from her thoughts. Moira fell to the ground with a hard thud. He stared down at her with a sneer on his face. Fear started to build up in her chest. She ignored the pain thumping on her backside. Moira kept her head down, afraid of what was going to come next. She saw his black worn out boots come closer to where she fell. The dirt crunched beneath his feet. She closed her eyes and wished he would just walk away, go anywhere away from her. 

 

She waited and waited for something to happen when nothing did she opened her eyes and spotted the Sakiyan walking back into the cantina from where he came. Her heart pounded in her chest, Moira was sure it was going to explode. She scrambled back up and ran the rest of the way home without looking back once. 

 

Moira thought if she spent one more minute out in public, someone would surely snatch her. Stories were told about strange men in grey uniforms snatching children from the streets and taking them somewhere far away. She had never seen it happen before but she heard of a story about a kid who got taken away from his family never to be seen again. She didn't know when the stories started or if they were even true, but they were frightening enough to believe in. Frightening enough to always be cautious, Moira glanced behind making sure no one was following behind her. 

 

As soon as she came close to the panel beside the door, she quickly keyed in the passcode. The metal door slid open with a soft hiss. She quickly entered and hit the button, the door shutting behind her. She let out a breath she didn't know was holding and sighed in relief. Finally, she was home safe. 

"Moira? Moira, is that you?" She heard her father call out from further in the house.

"Yes, Poppa. It’s me." She yelled back. The once white walls around her were now a faded dirty white due to years of neglect and a curious amount of dust build-up. The bright lights made sure to make a show of it. 

 

"Oh good. Are you hungry? I finally got some portions." He called out. Her stomach growled violently. It had been at least three days since she had a full meal. Since then she ate scraps just to curb her hunger. Moira walked into the hallway then into the kitchen. She placed her rucksack on the floor, then sat down on the table. Moira never asked her father how he earned his portions, but sometimes the other kids would talk behind her back and speak of rumors. The consistent ones were that he gambled or fought against other men. She never paid no mind to them, but sometimes some rumors have a bit of truth in them. 

 

“Hungry, Kiddo?" He asked, placing a plate in front of her. She smiled as he sat down opposite of her. Her smile faltered as she spotted a bluish purple bruise on his cheek. She quietly nodded and began to eat. He opened his mouth to eat, but slightly flinched. She already knew it was because of the bruise. She no longer felt like eating, he was only in pain because of her. Because there was no one else to take care of her or feed her. She felt her fist clench at the thought of someone causing her father pain just to feed his daughter. Moira felt a calloused hand take ahold of hers and gently pry her fingers open. 

 

"It's alright, Moira. It only hurts a bit. Now eat, before your food gets cold." He said tenderly. He gave her a lopsided smile and nodded toward the bowl. She nodded hesitantly and slipped her hand out of his before squeezing his hand. Moira took a hold of the spoon and began to shovel the porridge looking food into her mouth. She managed to finish her bowl of food in a matter of minutes. 

 

"Thank you, Poppa." Moira told her father, truly meaning it. She always meant it when she said 'Thank you' or 'I love you'. He was the only person in the world she truly loved beside her mother, but she hardly remembered her enough to actually love her. But she knew that her mother loved her very much when she was alive. 

 

Her father gave her a tight lipped smile and reached across the table, ruffling her hair. His brown eyes wrinkled at the edges. He tried to hide the pain, but she could see it in his eyes. She could always tell when he was hurting and this time was no exception. Sometimes she could even feel it in the air around her. She reached for their bowls and washed them off in the sink. After all, it was the least she could do. 

"I'm off to bed. And Moira, don't stay up to late watching holoprograms. Alright?" He stopped at the doorway. 

 

"Okay. Goodnight, Poppa." 

"Goodnight Moira." He smiled once more, then left the kitchen. She waited until she heard his door close to check the pantry. She let out a sigh, they only had a few portions to last them a couple more days and that was if they rationed their food. She shut the pantry and scooped up her rucksack, dragging it behind her and into the hallway. She stopped at her father's door and heard his loud snores. He was fast asleep. She noticed the dark circles under his eyes and tired look on his face, but he always looked like that. Only in the holophotos that she had did he look different. He looked younger and was actually handsome, with his stubborn chin and chiseled features. Now, time wasn't so kind. He always looked tired with the bags and dark circles under his eyes. He still had a hard jaw line but he now had wrinkles that came with smiling too much. 

He stopped snoring, but through the door came a muffled name. 

"Ayanda." It was a common occurrence for her, not a night passed where he didn't dream of her mother. Moira was too young to remember her mother's death and her face, but for she could remember her voice. It was light and airy it sounded ethereal and beautiful. Luckily, her father kept holos of her mother and presented them to her when she was old enough to care for them. Moira moved on and proceeded to her own room. The lights flickered on, casting a white glow on everything, which was hardly anything. Her room was simple and stark with a bed pushed against a wall beneath a window and a bookcase on the opposite side. Most readings were done on holopads now, but when her mother was alive she was an avid collector of books. There were no decorations on the walls, but at least the walls in here were still a stark clean white. Besides that, a desk was pushed up against the wall next to the bookcase. Little trinkets that Moira found were all lined up on it and a calligraphy set that was once her mother's was sitting on the desk. 

Moira owned many things that belonged to her mother, including her mother's pendant. A star shaped pendant that hung off a simple silver chain lay on her chest. The star itself was silver with a blue colored gem in the middle. Moira never dared to take it off. It meant so much to her and she was just used to its weight always laying on her chest. In a way, it helped her feel like her mother was always with her. It certainly felt like that. Ever since Moira could remember, she could feel her mother's presence, even if it was just for a brief moment. She knew her mother was there watching out for her. 

Moira grabbed the chair from the desk and ragged it over to the bookcase. She climbed onto and and reached up toward the top shelf. She always kept the holopad here, for safe keeping. Moira pulled out the holopad then jumped off the chair with a soft thud. The thin metal object was old, but still good as new. Moira climbed into bed and began to play an old holo. Watching holos of her mother always helped her fall to sleep. Her mother's laughter was like a lullaby unsung.  
In the holo her mother wore a simple white dress, the necklace gleaming brightly under the light. Ayanda laughed as Moira tugged at a strand of her hair. Moira was bundled up in a teal colored blanket, one she still had today. Ayanda bounced on her feet as she carried her in her arms. Soft gurgles could be heard accompanied by Ayanda’s soft laughter. 

She replayed the laughter until yawn escaped her and her eyes began to feel heavy. Moira fell to sleep and dreamt of a future not too far away. A future nothing could have prepared her for.


	2. Beckett's Shipyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's an awakening...

Moira stirred awake as she felt a familiar presence nearby. She sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep away from her eyes and kicked the blankets off of her. She didn't remember covering herself with the blankets or putting the holopad away. Her Dad must've checked in on her while she slept. Moira stood up on the bed as she felt the presence grow nearer. The window in her room was locked with a simple latch one that could be easily broken into but luckily over the years, no one had dared to. Moira pushed the window open and stuck her head out. She already spotted her green haired friend creeping closer to her window. With hair that bright, it was impossible to miss her. 

“What do you want, Ova?” Moira playfully snapped, making Ova jump. She groaned and stomped her foot in obvious frustration. Over the years, Ova had made it a habit to try and sneak up on her but it never worked.

“Kriff! You always do that, Mo! It isn't fair. I'll get you one day just you wait and see!” She vowed solemnly. Moira rolled her eyes and stared down at her friend. 

“It's late, Ova, you shouldn't be out,” Moira chided. Moira looked around wearily but luckily the street was deserted and no one was around. 

“You’re not my mother!” Ova angrily snapped. Moira's brows raised. Though they were only a standard year apart, Moira always acted like the mother between the two. 

“What is it that you want, Ova?” Moira quickly began to grow annoyed. 

“Just get your bag and come down here. And hurry! We don't have much time!” Moira could sense her urgency and hastily obliged. She quickly grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder, then jumped out her bedroom window. She landed on her own two feet with a soft thud. 

“Show off,” Ova grumbled. Moira ignored her comment and waved for her to go on.

“Right, I'll explain on the way. We don't have a second to waste.” Moira trusted Ova enough to follow her even though wherever they might be headed would be filled with unknown dangers.To her, it was just another day on the Silver. Moira kept her guard up since this particular time of night was occupied by the Ranc Gang and other suspicious looking creatures. Level 45 was notorious for hosting the Ranc Gang and any other vile characters passing through the Silver. 

They headed down the streets and began to descend to the lower levels of the Silver.  
“So, I was out you know, just doing my usual scouting-” Ova shot her a apprehensive look. But Moira overlooked it and let her continue.

“When I heard two Sakiyans talking about a shipment Beckett is supposed to be receiving tonight. And from what I heard the shipment is worth almost eight-hundred and fifty thousand credits,” Moira's jaw dropped. That was enough credits to buy a used ship and fly out of the planet. 

“And what does this shipment contain?” Moira asked Ova, her interest peaked. She shrugged in response. 

“I didn’t stick around long enough to hear but whatever is in there, it’s worth a lot and valuable enough to steal.” 

“Valuable enough to get Beckett’s men to watch over it and make it top priority.” Moira thought aloud. 

“Yes, now do you see where I’m going with this?” Moira nodded. 

“So if Beckett’s men are going to be to busy guarding the shipment then the rest of the shipyard is going to be…” 

“Left vulnerable!” Ova yelled, excited. 

Moira immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. 

“Shh!” Ova shrugged her shoulders in an apology. Moira dropped her hand and they continued to walk toward the shipyard leaving behind the dangerous part of the Silver. Level 22 was a desolate area with little to no one around except for the occasional drunk milling about. They arrived at the shipyard’s entrance, spotting the hundreds of gambled won ships or stolen ships lining the yard. 

“There!” Ova pointed toward a broken piece of cement wall. There was a gap big enough for two ten year olds to squeeze through. 

“The food containers should be toward the entrance of the main building which isn’t too far away. We need to stick to the ships and keep out of sight. Surely, Beckett would hire extra men to guard the shipyard.” Moira said. 

“In and out. We need to get out of there as fast as we can. You know the drill: if one of us doesn’t make it, we meet at our spot.” Ova said, determined she held out her hand. It was an oath they always took before committing a dangerous job in case one of them never made it out or got caught up. No matter what, they always had each others back and would fight to free one another. It wasn’t the first time they got caught up and it wouldn’t be the last time either. 

Moira clutched her hand and shook it once before nodding. 

“To the end.” 

“To the end.” Ova repeated. She pulled out a long piece of black fabric and tied it around her head, tucking her green hair into it. Her green hair made it easy to be spotted and at least with the fabric, it covered it. Once it was tied, Ova nodded and readied herself.

“Okay, let’s do this then.” Moira tightly secured her bag over her shoulder and made sure Ova’s was secure as well. Once they made sure the coast was clear, Moira ran to gap in the wall and peered through. No one was in sight. She waved her hand signalling to Ova. Ova ran to her side and slipped through the gap first. Moira pushed through the gap once Ova was on the other side. She stood up and pressed herself against the wall. 

“The main building is this way.” Moira said. The pair began to walk through the yard, ignoring the ships lying around them. It would be easy enough to break into one of the ships and fly off world but their luck could only go so far. Moira yearned to take one and go but her life was here so she continued on. Suddenly, she felt Ova tug her back, making her fall to the ground. Ova grabbed her arm, pulling her underneath a ship. Moira shot her a look but Ova held a finger to her lips then pointed toward the space only moments ago they had just occupied. A man with full Ranc gear walked past, a blaster held firmly in his hands. Moira held her breath. He looked around and talked into the com on his wrist. 

“Looks like no one is here. I’m heading back now. Over.” After sparing another glance around, he walked away back to where he came. Moira let the breath she was holding and swore. She should have been able to sense him coming near but she was too busy thinking of stupid ships and flying off world. She needed to focus on the job at hand.

“We need to hurry and get to the container. No one should pass by for another fifteen minutes. That should be enough time to get what we need and go.” Moira said. Ova nodded and began to crawl out from underneath the ship Moira followed suit. They walked a little ways, spotting the main building and the food containers a good distance away from it. Ova couldn’t help but smile in excitement. 

This time, Moira paid attention to her surroundings and made sure no one was around to see or hear them. As quickly as ever, they ran to the food containers and spliced the lock open. Moira cringed as it opened up with a soft hiss. Hopefully it wasn’t loud enough for anyone to hear. Ova went in first, then Moira. She shut the door behind her in case anyone happened to walk by. 

She stopped short as she witnessed the crates of portions filling the container. 

“Oh my kriff,” she heard Ova whisper. Moira quickly shook her head and let the shock settle down. She approached the crate closest to her and cracked it open. 

“Hurry Ova. We need to get out of here.” Moira warned. Ova shook off her dazed expression and began to fill her bag up with portions. Moira took handfuls of portions and dropped them into her bag. She was amazed at the amount of portions held in the container. Even more amazed at the chances of being able to get some from none other than Beckett himself. Once their bags were filled to the brim, Moira sealed up the crate and heaved her bag over her shoulder. The bag weighed a ton but Moira was used to hauling around heavy objects. 

She creeped over to the door, pushing it slightly open. Moira froze at the sound of several pairs of feet approaching the container. She carefully closed the door and took a step back. 

“Trouble?” Ova carefully whispered. Moira nodded. 

“I think we’re going to have to make a run for it.” Moira waited for the footsteps to pass by. She let a couple seconds pass for good measure.

“On my count. Three, two, one… go!” Moira pushed the door open and ran out the container. They slid to stop behind the ship they previously hid underneath and waited till it was clear to pass. Moira could no longer hear the rowdy men and decided they must have gone to the main building. They ran down the same route they came from and stuck to the shadows. Moira felt a burst of energy pump through her body as the gap in the wall came into the view. Ova was running behind her so Moira took ahold of her hand and forced her to run faster. Soon enough Ova matched her pace. 

“Go first.” Moira said. Ova nodded and crawled through the gap. Moira took one last look behind her feeling a sense dread crawl up her spine. Moira tried to push out the feeling but it was too strong to ignore. 

“Moira hurry!” Ova’s head popped through the gap. Moira jumped and slipped through hole. 

As soon as she crossed to the other side, Moira felt a powerful sense of dread roll down her spine. She shivered at the feeling taking refuge at the pit of her stomach. She clenched her teeth and pushed herself against the wall.

“What’s the matter? Mo, we got to go.” Ova gently tugged on her tunic. 

“Nothing. Let’s get going.” Moira had bigger things to worry about. She pushed the feelings aside and together they snuck back up the levels. They ran until they were a good distance away from the shipyard. As they approached Level 45, Moira and Ova stuck to the alleys rather than the crowded streets. 

“I can’t believe we did that!” Ova blurted. Moira shook her head and stuck a hand in her bag pulling out a portion. 

“We’ll you better believe it.” She waved the portion in Ova’s face then tore the packet open. She waggled her brows and took a bite out of the piece of dried meat. 

“Hey, it’s actually not that bad,” Moira thought aloud. She chewed the meat, slowly savoring the lightly spiced meat. 

“Let me try,” Ova held out her hand. Moira obliged and tore a piece for her. Ova, without a moment’s hesitation, shoved it in her mouth, chewing on it hungrily. 

“You’re right this isn’t so bad after all,” Ova said with a mouth full of food. Moira’s face scrunched up and playfully shoved Ova away. 

“Gross,” she muttered. Ova laughed in return. Moira suddenly froze, she felt the sense of dread come back tenfold. It felt like icy fingers gripping the base of her head, working their way down her shoulders. She shivered catching Ova’s eye. Then she sensed it. If she hadn’t been so distracted moments ago she would have noticed the men following Ova and herself.

It was too late to run. 

Arms came around Moira, hoisting her up in the air. She swung wildly in her captor’s arm, trying to push off of him but it was no use. She spotted a Sakiyan grabbing a hold of Ova and hauling her over his shoulder. Ova let out a scream. 

“Moira!” Ova grabbed a hold of the man’s head and pushed her thumbs into the Sakiyan’s eyes until he dropped her on the ground, her body violently hit the floor. Moira bit the man’s hand and elbowed his side and his grip loosened enough to slip out of. She ran over to Ova, helping her off the ground. Ova groaned and swayed to the side, clutching her head. 

“Ova, you got to go. Take my bag and run!” Moira shrugged off her bag and slipped it over Ova’s shoulder. 

“No! I’m not leaving you!” Ova protested. She tried to take off the bag but Moira put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Now is not the time to argue, Ova. Just go, I’ll meet you at our spot.” Moira looked back the men were staring to recover and stagger toward them. 

“Moira.” Ova cried. Tears started to fall from the girl’s eyes. 

“Go, Ova.” Moira willed her to go and gently pushed her toward the exit of the alley. Ova wiped the tears away and a determined look spread over her face. Her bottom lip quivered but she managed to keep a straight face.

“Promise you’ll make it out.” 

“I’ll see you later, O.” The girl nodded and sped off. Moira spun around just in time to dodge the man’s hand. She immediately crouched down and swung one leg out, kicking the man from behind, his knees making him buckle forward onto the floor. 

“You no good brat!” The Sakiyan yelled as he lunged toward her, Moira pushed herself back and off the floor. He spun around and sneered, 

“You’re gonna have to try harder than that if you wanna catch me,” She smirked. 

“Really?” She heard a gruff voice say from behind her. She clenched her fist and whirled around, hitting the man in the stomach. He didn’t even react instead he looked down at her in annoyance. She underestimated his height. He towered over her, a bored expression on his face. 

“She’s quite the fighter. I think The Order will like her.” He said speaking to the men behind her. The Sakiyan grunted in agreement. The Order. She’s never heard of it before but whatever it was, she knew it wasn’t anything good. 

“How much do you think they’ll pay for her? She’s a bit too skinny and a little short.” The other man asked. They were too busy conversing to notice Moira side stepping-away. She was about to make a run for it when the tall man grabbed her arm, roughly pulling her.

“Where do you think you’re going?” He grunted. Instinctively, she reeled back her leg and kicked him in the shin. 

“Try something else and that’ll be the last thing you ever do,” He threatened. Moira gritted her teeth and tried tugging her arm out of his grasp but his grip was too tight. She tried to think of ways to escape but her mind remained blank. Panic started to rise in her throat. She needed to go home where it was safe. What would her father do if he found her missing from bed? What if she could never escape? She had to do something. A spark ignited in her veins, burning from head to toe. She groaned as it rippled through her. 

“No! Let go of me!” She yelled, tugging at her arm once more. Her screams echoed throughout the alley and poured into the street. 

“Shut her up!” The Sakiyan yelled, clutching at his ears. 

She felt a hand clasp over her mouth but it did nothing to quell her yells. The shorter man approached her and took her by the legs, hoisting her up in the air while the taller man took her from underneath her shoulders. She struggled and bit the man’s hand. A small voice at the back of her head started to speak. 

“Kill them,” it whispered. No, all she wanted to the was go home and be away from these men. She shut her eyes and tried to wriggle out of the men’s grasp but they were too strong for a little girl. 

“Do it,” It encouraged. “Kill them.” 

“No!” Her chest became unbearably hot as her mother’s pendant burned into her skin. A power unknown to her poured out of her with such strong force that the men were thrown away from her. They hit the walls with a sickening crunch. Moira fell to the ground and the small voice in her head fell quiet. The fire slowly ebbed out but her mind and body were worn out. The air around her was different, her soul felt different, even her body felt different. As she lay on the cold ground a wave of serenity washed over her. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Moira,” She heard a woman whisper. Her eyes drifted shut and she could no longer resist the urge sleep tugging at her mind. Slowly, she drifted into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing beta https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoblePureUsurper/pseuds/JustAnotherWeirdFangirl. for helping out with my writing and thank you to whoever took the time to read my fic :))


	3. A Force Awakening

“It’s your fault we’re in this mess.”

“Manners!” The voice called out. 

“It’s your fault were in this mess, Master.” Ben articulated. 

“I told you we needed to refuel. Now who knows where we are.” Ben observed the grimy city, from the inside of an old Rebellion cruiser recovered from Yavin 4. His nose scrunched up at the sight of the dilapidated buildings and filthy streets. Ben heard Luke grunt in return. 

“I don’t remember.” He jumped down from the window and stifled a yawn. It was late at night and Ben was tired from their travels and ready to go home, not that Yavin 4 was home, but his bed there was better than the one on the ship.  
“Of course you don’t.” Ben mumbled. 

“Anyways where are we Uncle Luke?” Ben asked. 

“A planet called Kaddak.” Luke called out. Ben headed toward the back of his ship were Luke was. Luke was hunched over the engine system trying to fix the power converters. His hair was slightly graying, the evidence of aging. 

“Well we can’t stay here, we have to go look for fuel.” Ben suggested. Luke stood up putting his tools away as he did so. 

“First thing tomorrow morning. Kaddak isn’t the safest of places to be looking for fuel late at night.” He acknowledged. Ben huffed but obeyed his Uncle.  
“Fine, good night Uncle Luke.” 

“Good night Ben. Try to get some rest.” Luke ruffled his hair pulling a groan from Ben but he smiled smally nevertheless. Luke chuckled and sent the dark-haired boy away. Ben walked off and went to the sleeping quarters. The fluorescent lighting automatically turned on as he walked in, he noticed a slight shift of the force around him as he walked over to one of the bunk beds. Ben stopped in his tracks peering into the Force trying to find the source of whatever it could be. He felt his Uncle’s calm presence and something else. Something he couldn’t quite figure out. It was something he never felt before. Fear immediately creeped up his spine, he thought it was the man from his dreams but this felt different. It felt like a child but stronger. Ben delved deeper into the Force. It crackled with burning electricity and raw energy, he groaned as he felt the sudden blast of the Force. Ben gripped the sides of his head and stumbled out of the room.  
“Uncle Luke!” Ben yelled. Luke came running from his own room, he too felt the disturbance of the Force. 

“Ben!” Luke’s worried eyes filled Ben’s vision. Luke crouched down in front of Ben and grabbed at his hands pulling them away from his head.  
“Breath Ben,” he urged. 

“What’s happening? Uncle Luke can you feel it?” Ben cried. Luke felt the awakening occuring not far from where they stood but he didn’t understand why Ben was experiencing the same it as well. For the first time and probably not the last time Luke did not have the answers. Luke was scared for him but he couldn’t show it, he had to be brave for the boy. 

“I don’t know Ben, but I’m right here just listen to my voice and breath.” Ben reluctantly nodded and held Luke’s hands in a tight grip. Ben inhaled a deep breath and slowly exhaled. The pain was increasing with every passing second but he held firm and kept breathing. 

“Ben, do you see anything?” Luke asked him unexpectedly. Ben peered down at him and nodded.  
“A girl,” he whispered. “I can see her.” he added. Ben saw the girl laying in an alleyway, her small body curled up on her side. 

Luke nodded grimly and continued helping Ben out. After a couple minutes the pain subsided and Ben was okay. Ben let go of Luke and stared up at him, his eyes full of determination. 

“We have to go find her.” Ben insisted. Luke nodded and headed toward the ship door. 

“Let’s go.” Luke followed closely behind Ben and felt his way through the Force. He searched for her presence and followed the trail leading to her. She was strong; her energy never wavered. Ben didn’t pay close attention to his surroundings but rather stuck to the path the Force laid out for him. The path leading him straight to her. 

The streets were dimly lit, dirty, and bustling with drunks. Whenever they got too close to Ben or himself Luke waved a hand and urged them to pass them by. It was an old trick his late master Obi Wan Kenobi taught him and only a few of his students had mastered. Luke had no doubt in his mind that this young person would be able to master this trick as well. He prodded her energy and felt a great sense power within her. He never felt such great power in anyone, not his father, not himself, not even in Ben. 

“Uncle Luke! Over here!” Ben yelled. Luke shook his head and followed his nephew into an alleyway. Ben ran over to the girl laying on the floor and immediately took her head in his lap.  
Luke stood frozen in the entrance of the alleyway, not far from the little girl lay three grown men, all of them dead. The necks were broken at a strange angle. One of them had a indent in their head. Blood pooled around his head. He immediately felt a sense of darkness creeping around her. In all of his times finding young padawans he never came across something… something so gruesome.

“Uncle Luke!” Ben yelled frantically calling Luke’s attention. He rushed over to the girl and assured Ben that she would be okay. His previous thoughts came rushing back into his head.  
No, he would help her. He had to. She had only just begun in this world he couldn’t let the dark take her this easily. He kneeled down beside her and picked her up. His mind was already made up. She needed a fair chance in life and this was it. 

“We must get her to the ship before she wakes up.” He prodded her mind until he found the memory of her awakening and hide it. He thought of the future and knew it was best for her not to remember. He looked down at the little girl but could not make out her features since it was too dark. He could tell by the weight in his arms that she was underweight and probably just skin and bone.  
“Come on Ben. Let’s go.” said Luke. Ben stuck close to his side never taking his eyes off the girl. He could feel Ben’s curiosity rolling off of him in waves. Luke knew he was bursting at the seams with questions but figured now was not the best time to ask them. The walk back to the ship was a quick and silent one with Ben occasionally glancing at the girl. The girl hadn’t stirred or made any sign of waking up soon. It wasn’t strange for a padawan to not wake up right after their awakening for some it could be quite draining leading them to wake up hours later. Luke felt with this girl she wouldn’t wake up maybe days later. He just hoped that by the force she would be alright when she woke up. 

The door to the ship opened with a slight shudder and slowly lowered its railing. Luke walked up the railing cradling the girl in his arms for a reason unknown he felt protective over her. The Force around him stirred around her like a tornado. 

“Where are you going to put her?” asked Ben. Luke looked down at him. He could Ben’s attachment unfolding. 

“In the padawan’s quarters. You could look after her if you like?” Luke suggested. Ben nodded his head wildly. 

“What do I do when she awakens uncle?” 

“Remember to be gentle. She won’t know where she is and it will frighten her.” Luke advised him. He took her to the padawan’s quarters and lay her sleeping form on one of the bunks. 

“Be patient with her. Explain who you are then come get me. I will explain the rest to her.” Ben nodded and sat on the bunk across from her, watching her carefully. 

“She probably won’t wake till later so try to get some rest.” Luke added. He covered her small body with a blanket and turned to Ben. 

“Come on, get some sleep Ben.” Ben reluctantly lay down and pulled the covers over himself. 

“What are we going to do with her?” Ben asked. Luke sat on bunk his shoulders sagging. The age becoming evident in his face. Wrinkles now lay around his mouth and eyes. His eyes were even dull in color. 

“If she has any parents then we will ask for their permission to take her to Yavin where she will be trained as a Jedi.” He said rather simply. 

“And if she doesn’t?” Ben asked. 

“Then we must convince her to come with us. There is nothing for her on this planet. Nothing that will do her any good.” Said Luke. Luke turned to Ben and smiled sadly. 

“Goodnight Ben.” 

“Goodnight uncle Luke.” 

Minutes passed as Ben lay awake in bed, he couldn’t help but wonder about the girl lying just across the room. But even now a small voice nagged at the back of his head, it came in a small whisper at first and Ben could never seem what to make out of it but eventually the voice became louder and louder until it was the only thing Ben heard. For a reason unknown, when Ben touched the girl the voice inside his head was silent even now it remained silent. Confusion fluttered in Ben’s chest. What could it possibly mean? Ben was too young to know the answer or even think of an explanation but the only thing he knew for sure, maybe she was his chance at having a normal life? With the voice gone Ben didn’t have to be afraid anymore and maybe his parents didn’t have to be afraid of his either. He didn’t understand why they were so scared of him even Uncle Luke at times was scared of him, he never showed it, but nonetheless he saw it whenever he looked him in the eyes. He even saw it in the eyes of his parents. As much as his mother tried to hide it, she almost could never pull it off,v and his father. His father always showed it, in the way he tried to crack a smile but could never really reach his eyes and in the way he always left.  
Frustrated, he kicked the blanket off and sat up, leaning his back against the wall. His mind was unbearably quiet.  
“Who are you?” He whispered. He sat there silently staring at her sleeping form. He started to hear small whimpers coming from her. Ben immediately jumped out of bed and approached her side carefully. She started to move about her arm lashing out almost making contact with his cheek. 

“Woah!” He backed up just in time. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Shhh,” he immediately started to coo. He gently grabbed her hand, the force around them started to buzz with vibrant energy. It was something he never felt before. He paused trying to soak it in, he wanted to explore it further but the sound coming from the girl pulled him away from it. 

“Wake up, wake up,” he gently shook her shoulders until she awoke. Her eyes slowly opened meeting his.  
He sucked in a breath, her eyes were blue like the lakes on Naboo. He hadn’t been there in a year or two not since he first started training. He glanced down and spotted the necklace around her neck. 

“Who are you? Where am I?” She softly asked. He swallowed and let go of the shoulder he was still holding. Ben slowly took his eyes away from the necklace. 

“My name is Ben Solo, you’re on my uncle’s ship. You were passed out so we brought you here since… we didn’t know where you came from.” He waited for her reaction but she was too tired to give a response. She only nodded. Her was surprised that she was rather calm and not what he expected at all.

“What is your name?” he asked her. 

“M.. Moira.” She whispered softly. 

“Moira?” What a strange name, he thought.

She nodded her head carefully watching him, he felt the tips of his ears started to burn. He hated whenever stared at him for too long, it was either because of his too big ears or his sickly pale skin. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to send her comfort through the Force. Her eyes began to flutter close, as she grew tired. 

“Sleep, your safe now.” he waved a hand over her head and she fell to a dreamless sleep.


	4. 4. No Recollection

Moira awoke with a strange feeling filling her body. She couldn’t put a name to it, she had never experienced something like it before. Her body felt heavy but also light at the same time, her head pounded with an intense headache. She groaned as she sat up in the bed, her back aching.   
Moira began to panic, what if she was kidnapped and sold off to traders. Or worse, sold to the Order that was known for stealing kids. Fear began to build up in her. She looked around at her surroundings trying to catch of sense to where she might be, several bunks were pushed against the durasteel walls. She spotted a small window, a sense of relief passed through her. She scrambled off the bed and ran toward the window. She peered out and immediately spotted the familiar building of ‘The Silver’. She was still on Kaddak, that was a good sign, now all she had to do was find a way out of there. She looked out the window again and spotted several other ships, 

“The ship post.” she whispered. It wasn’t far from her home but it wasn’t close either. She started to think of a plan in case there were other people in the ship she had to be careful in order to sneak past them and out the ship. 

“What are you doing?” She jumped at the voice behind her. She whirled around facing a boy at the entrance of the room. 

“Who are you?” she snapped. The boy flinched at her tone. He took a step toward her and put his hands up. 

“I’m Ben, I mean no harm.” She eyed the boy suspiciously. His eyes were wide and his ears stuck out a little, he also stood a good few inches above her. He wore clean light colored robes, she could tell he wasn’t from around here. Nobody from around here owned a pair of pristine cut robes. 

“Really? Then what am I doing here?” She waved her hand to the room around her. 

“Look Moira-” 

“How do you know my name?” He huffed in annoyance, his brows knitting together.

“If you would just let me speak for a minute then maybe I could explain it to you,” he said slowly and rather calm, as if he was struggling to be patient with her. Moira crossed her arms and nodded her head. 

“Thank you. Now, my name is Ben Solo. Your on a ship with my Uncle Luke, we rescued you a two nights ago and brought you back here since you were unconscious and couldn’t exactly tell us where you lived. I know your name because you told me. You managed to wake up and we actually had a small conversation though it seems you don’t remember.” He said shuffling on his feet. 

“Okay…” Moira thoughtfully said. She walked closer to him, inspecting him. Up close she could see the freckles dotting his cheeks and make out the colors of his eyes. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as he noticed her staring too long. 

“Um, so where is your Uncle Luke and when can I get off this ship, I’d like to go home now. My Dad must be worried,” she whispered the last part to herself. 

“My Uncle is in the engine fixing a couple things. I’ll let him know you’re awake.” She nodded her head. Silence filled the room until her stomach let out a loud growl. Her face flamed up. 

“I think we should get you some food first.” he said. “Follow me.” 

Moira followed closely behind him cursing her stomach for being so loud. She looked around intently, she had never been in a ship before or even off planet. She always dreamed of going off planet but it seemed it was just that, a dream. 

“We have left over Alderaan stew, Junga fruit and Balawai meat pie. Choose your pick.” He said looking back her from the food compartment. Moira had never heard of any of the food he listed but anything was better than dried food rations. 

“Um, I’m not sure what any of it is. Would you mind picking for me?” she asked him. He smiled and shook his head already gathering some bowls from a cupboard.

“Not at all. Have a seat I’m feeling a bit hungry myself.” She walked over to the table and sat down, she stared down at her hands in embarrassment. She didn’t know why she felt so embarrassed but how could she not. Moira knew nothing about other planets or anything beyond the city of ‘The Silver’.   
A couple minutes later Ben placed a bowl of steaming stew in front of her. The spices filling her senses and her mouth began to water. She never smelled something so tasty. Or seen something that looked half as good as the stew. 

“Be careful it’s hot. Have you ever had Alderaanian stew before?” he asked her while he sat across from her. Moira shook her head and began to blow on the soup to cool it off a bit. 

“Nope, never heard of it either.” she said. His brows jumped and eyes widened.

“Really? It’s my favorite. My mom makes it every time I visit or when she visits.” Ben said taking a spoonful of the stew. She watched him closely, his eyes shut and he sighed in content. 

“So good,” he muttered. Moira stared down at the stew then finally shovelled it into her mouth. The different spices exploded in her mouth, it was like nothing she ever tasted before. 

“Do you like it?” he asked his eyes hopeful and wide. 

“This is amazing. It certainly is better than the dried rations we eat around here.” Moira said taking another spoonful. He gave her a small smile and finished his food.

“It’s traditional Alderaanian stew. My mother learned how to make it from her mother and her mother taught her. I guess it’s a family thing, too bad I don’t have any sisters my mom could teach it too, though my mom taught me but I could never make it right.” Moira stared at him as he rambled on, containing her laughter she shook her head and kept on eating. 

“Do you have any siblings?” Ben asked her. Moira looked up and shook her head. 

“No, I am an only child.” She replied. Though there were many times where Moira had wished for one she had Ova, who definitely acted like a little sister to her.   
“Oh, me too.” Ben said smiling widely. She couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

“Oh, your up.” Moira heard from the entrance of the kitchen. An older man with blonde hair and dull blue eyes walked over to the sink picking up a rag. 

“Moira, this is my Uncle Luke. And you got some grease on your face.” Ben said pointing at his cheek to demonstrate. 

“Oh, thanks kid.” Luke said wiping it off. Luke turned to Moira and looked at her. She couldn’t help but squirm at his scrutinizing gaze.

“How are you feeling Moira?” he asked her. She glanced at Ben who was sitting watching her.

“Um, I feel fine. Normal I guess?” She said not really thinking about it. 

“Normal, huh?” He said scratching his chin. She shrugged her shoulders.   
“Yeah.” 

“Good, that’s good. Do you by any chance recall any memories before you ended up here?” He asked her. Moira tried to recall what had happened but she felt like a chunk of her memory was missing. The only thing she could remember was Ova telling her about a shipment in at Beckett’s. From there everything seemed hazy until she couldn’t remember anything at all. 

“I can’t remember anything.” she muttered quietly. She gripped the spoons handle a little to hard bending it. She gasped dropping the spoon.

“That’s unusual for an awakening.” Ben said looking at his uncle. 

“What? What do you mean?” Moira quickly asked not understanding the meaning. 

“Moira do you know what the Jedi are?” Ben asked turning toward her. Moira’s brows knitted in confusion. 

“No, what is that?” she asked. 

“I thought coming to this part of the rim people would at least know what the Jedi are.” Luke said mostly to himself. He shook his head and sat down next to Ben. 

“Moira, I trust you know about the Empire and the history behind it?” He asked. Moira looked at him skeptically. 

“No, I was born after the destruction of the Empire. My Dad never bothered to tell me anything about it either. What does that have to do with anything?” she asked confused. Luke nodded.

“It has everything to do with this.” he said picking up the bent spoon. “And you.” He pointedly looked at her. 

“Before the rise of the Empire, there was a order put out called Order 66 that had many clones killing Jedi and padawans alike. The Jedi were believed to be wiped out but some had managed to escape. Now, there are very few Jedi in the entire universe, including myself. Luckily, my nephew; Ben, is a force sensitive as well and can be trained to become a Jedi Knight.” Ben gave Moira a small shy smile but Moira still didn’t understand why he was telling her these things, all she wanted to do was get home to her father. Still, she listened closely to the older man. 

“Moira, you can taught as well. I can show you the ways of the Jedi.” He said. 

“What? But I’m not like you guys. I’m not a force sensitive.” Moira said bewildered. She looked at them both looking for any signs that what he was saying was a joke.

“But you are Moira.” Luke insisted. Moira jumped up from her seat shaking her head angrily.

“I don’t believe a word you’re saying. I ‘d like to go home now.” she bit out. Luke nodded hesitantly and stood up accepting his feat. 

“Okay. Come on kid. Let’s take her home.” Moira followed Ben and Luke out the ship not bothering to pay attention to the ship. If she was in a better mood Moira would have definitely inspected every inch of the ship out of pure fascination, she always wanted to go on a ship and fly off-planet but she was too angry now to even care about it. She was just happy to go back home to her Dad and restart her normal life.


	5. Chapter 5

“Um, so where do you live exactly?” Moira heard from behind her as she walked down the ships ramp. Moira resisted the urge to snap at Ben, it was a nasty habit she was trying to work on. At a young age Moira had a very bad temper, it was almost comical. Almost. She took a deep breath inhaling the fuel polluted air and looked over her shoulder at him. 

“Not far from here. Probably a fifteen minute walk.” she said answering him. She looked back the rest of the shipyard eyeing all the ships. She spotted the unmistakable insignia of the Ranc Gang. She stopped at the bottom of the ramp and looked at the two. 

“Look you guys don’t have to come. I can handle myself.” she placed her hands on her hips. 

“No, I think we’ll walk you home. My duty as a Jedi is to protect and keep peace.” Luke said. 

“I don’t need protecting. I’ve been protecting myself for eleven years, I made it this far. I think I’m fine to go on my own.” 

“Fine, then we’ll keep you company.” Ben cut in. He smiled and began to walk away. Moira huffed in annoyance but gave in anyway. She almost laughed when she saw him walking in the wrong direction. 

“Hey! You’re going the wrong way!” she yelled after him. She shook her head and began to walk toward the entrance of the ship post. 

“Follow me,” she grumbled over to Luke. 

They walked down the dirt pathway occasionally ignoring the drunken passerbyers. Moira turned down a street that was filled with different vendors, shouts could be heard offering the best price for an item. 

“Moira?Moira!” she heard the familiar voice call out her name. She looked around the crowd of people until she spotted the familiar looking face of the Abednedo. 

“Uncle Varoh!” she yelled happily. She pushed through the crowd until she came face to face with him. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

“Where have you been little one? Your father has been looking for you!” he pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulder holding her at arm's length. He scanned her face looking for any injuries. 

“Moira you’re going to be in big trouble with your father even I don’t think I can help you out of this one.” she opened her mouth the explain but Luke beat her to it. 

“We found her unconscious so I brought her back to my ship till she awoke. She didn’t wake up till this morning.” Luke said. Vorah eyed the man suspiciously. He had never seen him around before. 

“Who are you?” he asked. 

“Luke. Luke Skywalker and this is my nephew Ben Solo.” he said. Moira felt Vorah’s grip tighten on her shoulders. 

“Skywalker.” She heard him whisper. Vorah pulled Moira closer to him. She frowned confused at her Uncle’s reaction.  
“What’s wrong Uncle?” Moira asked. 

“What are you doing in Kaddak? There are no need for Jedi here.” Vorah said almost defensively, ignoring Moira. 

“We mean no harm. We’re here by mere accident and we came across Moira when she was in trouble.” Luke said. 

“Uncle?” she said pulling at his robes but he ignored her once more. 

“You should leave this isn’t a safe place for a Jedi to be. Especially for you.” Vorah warned. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Luke waved two fingers in the air. “Where are Moira’s parents? I’d like to talk to them.” Vorah stiffened up. 

“Moira’s Dad is out searching for her but he should be home in a bit once I comm him.” 

“And her mother?” Luke asked. Moira glared up at the man. She turned to look at Varoh, hoping he wouldn’t say anything. He knew how much it hurt her whenever her mother was mentioned. She could already feel her eyes welling up with tears.

“Her mother passed when she was a baby.” He said. Moira broke away from his grasp and began to run through the crowd. She furiously wiped her tears away as she ran. Moira choked back a sob. She hadn’t known her mother for long and had no distinct memory of her to remember her by but it still all hurt the same. Sometimes it broke her heart not to have her mother around. Moira didn’t know where she was running to or where she was going but she didn’t care. Moira didn’t stop until she was tired and out of breath.

“Wow, you run really fast. I could hardly keep up.” She jumped at the sound of Ben’s voice. She whirled around a angry look on her face. 

“Why did you follow me? Why can’t you just leave me alone!” She yelled. Ben instinctively flinched, she immediately regretted yelling at him. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.” she said apologizing. Ben shook his head, “You don’t need to apologize. I shouldn’t have followed you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He said making Moira feel like a bigger jerk. She sighed and put a hand to her face. She tried to hide her tears but failed miserably. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked taking her hand away from her face. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” she said wiping her tears away. Ben didn’t look convinced but didn’t press the matter further.

“Alright then, do you want to go back now?” he asked. Moira didn’t want to go back at least not right now. She needed to clear her head before going back. 

“No, not right now. I’d rather not.” 

“Okay, what do you want to do?” Ben asked. She cleared her throat and looked up at him with a mischievous smile. 

“Mm, you can show me one of your Jedi tricks.” she said. His smile dropped. 

“Moira, do you really not believe my uncle?” He stared down at her with a hard gaze. 

“I don’t know what to believe. The Jedi have been extinct for years, how could possibly believe that?” she admitted. She looked down, kicking a piece of rubble. 

“Come on. I’ll show you something.” He said taking her hand. She jumped at the sudden visions filling her mind. Visions of a little boy and a mother sitting on the floor playing  
with her long brown hair, a sweet smile on her face. A man piloting a ship with a boy on his lap. A wookie with a boy on his shoulders staring up at the starry sky. Then the visions tooks a turn, yelling filled her head and the sound of glass breaking echoed through her head. It stopped abruptly and Moira found herself on the ground on her hands. She breathed heavily as she tried to process what had just happened. She stared down at the dirt for what seemed like forever when she felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder. She jerked back at the touch. 

“Moira, I think we should go back now.” Ben said his voice shaky. “Here, let me help you up.” He held out his shaking hand but she was already standing up on her own. 

“I’m fine. Thanks.” Moira dusted the dirt off of her pants and started walking back in the direction they came from. She didn’t bother waiting for him or checking to see if he was following her. She was to busy figuring out what had happened. Her head still buzzed from the visions but they were slowly fading and she couldn’t seem to grasp them. She gave out a frustrated huff and stopped. 

“What was that?” she asked him.

“I don’t know.” he said meekly. “I never experienced anything like that before.” She didn’t know if it what part of the abilities that came with being a Jedi or if it was something else entirely. 

“Okay,” was all she could manage to say. They walked back to her home silently, the two standing inches apart afraid of what would happen if they touched. Moira walked down the familiar path to her home and glanced around. She started to notice things she hadn’t before. She felt a soft buzz in the air, something she never felt before. It felt like soft energy running through every single little thing. It all became connected somehow. It was strange and if Luke was telling the truth, was this all part of it.  
She shook her head and continued to walk. Once she was in front of her home she quickly keyed in the code, she could hear her father’s voice alongside her Uncle Vorah’s voice. Moira walked into the living room and spotted the three men seated on the couches. Luke noticed her first and looked up regarding her with a small nod. It was only until then that her father turned around. His eyes were red and the dark circles underneath his eyes were prominent. He stood up from the couch and rushed over to her, hugging her tightly to his chest. He pulled away putting a hand up to her cheek. She leaned into his hand grabbing a hold of it.

“I thought I lost you.” he whispered. Moira felt terrible for making her father feel that way. “You okay kiddo?” he asked. 

“I’m good.” she smiled reassuringly. He pulled her into another hug crushing her tightly. “So, does this mean I’m not in trouble?” she whispered hoping she’d be left off the hook.  
“Oh, far from it kiddo. Far from it.” he whispered. He let go of her and spotted an awkward Ben behind her. 

“And who is this?” he asked her. 

“That is my nephew Ben Solo.” Luke said from where he sat. Her father seemed to remember Luke was there. 

“Nice to meet you Ben.” Her father said holding out his hand. Ben gave him a small smile and shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you too.” 

“Moira, why don’t you take Ben to your room. I have things to discuss with Luke. We won’t be long.” he said giving her an encouraging smile. She nodded and waved Ben over. 

“Come on. Follow me.” Moira looked back once more before walking down the hallway toward her room. 

“How long have you lived here?” he asked. 

“For as long as I could remember.” she replied. She didn’t remember having another home other than this one. Her earliest memories consisted of her father reading her mothers books to her before she fell asleep. She found it strange that she could remember her father being there in her younger years but not her mother. 

“Hmph,” he made a disdainful noise. He noticed the ramshackle way they lived. Moira could feel the pity rolling off of him. She clenched her jaw and entered her bedroom. She didn’t need his pity, her father worked hard to survive and that was that. Ben glanced around the room taking in her very few belongings. He noticed the bookshelf in particular, no one had books anymore it was odd to see them. 

“Why do you have so many books?” he asked sitting on her bed. Moira walked over the bookshelf and started sorting through them just to busy herself. 

“They were my mothers.” she began to place them in correct order. There were only a few that were in the wrong order since she hated to misplace them. 

“What’s this?” she heard him ask. She turned around and saw him holding the holopad in his hand. Moira walked over and sat beside him taking the holopad from him.

“It’s a hologram of my mother. Do you want to see it?” she asked suddenly. He looked down at her cautiously regarding her and nodded. She held out her hand and pressed the button. Her mothers laughter immediately filled the quiet room. In the holo her mother was holding Moira in her arms rocking her back and forth. She laughed as Moira kept tugging on her hair. 

“What was her name?”Ben asked breaking Moiras focus on the holo. 

“Ayanda,” she glanced up at him and noticed him staring at her intently.

“Your mother was very beautiful. I believe when you get older you’ll be just as beautiful as she was maybe even more so.” Moira smiled but shook her head.

“I don’t think I could ever match my mother’s beauty.” she said honestly. She looked back at the holo and looked at her mother’s features, she had her eyes but apart from that it was hard to make out the similarities they had. 

“I wish she was still here just so I could get to know her a little more. The only things I know about her are from what my father told me and the things she left behind when she passed.” she sighed bringing her hand up to her necklace. She hissed as she felt pain burning her chest. She hadn’t noticed it before but now it burned horribly. 

“What’s wrong?” Ben asked worried. 

“I’m not sure,” she said. She pulled at her shirt and looked down. It looked like her necklace had burned onto her skin leaving behind a star shaped mark right beneath her collar bone. 

“How is that even possible?” she muttered. 

“What happened?” Ben grabbed ahold of the holo and turned it off. 

“I think my necklace burned onto my skin.” She walked over to her desk and pulled out a small mirror. She stared at the reflection and saw that her necklace did indeed burn into her skin. Ben saw the burn and stood up.

“Should I go get your Dad?” he asked. Just then the door to her room opened and her father and Luke walked in. Her dad spotted the burn on her skin and immediately walked over.

“Moira what happened? How did you get this?” he asked lightly touching the burn. She jerked back,

“Ow, it still kind of hurts.” she said.

“Sorry. I’ll go get a bacta patch.” he said turning around. Luke stepped forward and waved his hand. 

“It’s fine, I can heal it. Moira sit down please.” he said. Moira hesitantly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. 

“Sit still, please.” Luke said. He placed a hand on the burn, Moira let out a small hiss from the touch. 

“Don’t worry it won’t hurt much.” Moira began to feel a cooling sensation on her chest and the pain slowly started to ebb away. Then, she felt no longer felt the pain but a confused look came across Luke’s face.

“What’s wrong?” Moira asked. 

“The scar looks like it won’t be going away anytime soon. Even with my healing it seems like it won’t heal fully.” He said but there was something else he was keeping to himself. 

“That’s cool. A star shaped scar.” Ben commented. Moira put a hand up to her chest and smiled. 

“Yes, I guess so. ” she murmured. Luke cleared his throat and stood up. “Ben, we need to have a word with Moira please wait out in the hall.” he said. Without a word Ben left the room. Moira turned toward the two and waited expectantly. Luke not one to sugar coat anything cut right to the chase.

“Moira, it’s time for you to start your training.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Excuse me?” Moira asked baffled. She looked toward her father who had a pained expression on his face.

 _‘My uncle was always one for dramatics_.’ she jumped at the sound of Ben’s voice in her head.

 _‘How are you doing that? Why are you in my head?’_ she asked him. Luke hadn’t noticed her reaction and continued to talk.

 _‘I’m not sure but I think it has to do with what happened earlier. I can hear your thoughts and feel your emotions. Though it may have to do with the Force as well.’_ Moira was completely dumbfounded at the possibility of someone being able to read her thoughts and sneak enter her mind at any time. She began to feel uncomfortable at the invasion of privacy, if Ben knew he didn't make any move to get out.

 _‘But our minds didn’t connect until we touched and you’re nowhere near me.’_ she remarked. With Ben’s voice in her head it was hard to pay attention to Luke and to her father, Moira did her best to at least pretend she was listening to what he was saying.

 _‘That’s what I was thinking about too. Maybe, we don’t have to be physically touching to enter each other’s mind. We just have to be within a certain distance of each other.’_ he thoughtfully said. Moira nodded her head in agreement. She froze when she realized what she had done but luckily Luke had turned toward her father and hadn’t noticed the action.

“Moira, do you understand what this means?” Luke asked. Since Moira wasn’t paying attention she nodded her head. “Uh, yes?” she replied hesitantly. She heard Ben click his tongue.

 _‘You should have been paying closer attention Mo.’_ Ben chided. Moira felt the sudden urge to kick him.

_‘Well, if it weren’t for you then maybe I would have been able to!’_

_‘It’s called multitasking Mo.’_ She ignored him and the sudden nickname he had given her. 

“I’ll give you time to talk to your father.” said Luke. He nodded his head and left the room. 

 _"Can you give me some space."_ Ben said nothing but retreated from her mind. When she felt him leaving Moira turned toward her father and felt a whirl of emotion coming from him. It was overwhelming the amount of anguish he was feeling. He was torn between making her stay and letting her go. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. She patiently waited for him to speak.

“You know that means you will have to go with them.” Her father finally said. His shoulders sagged as he spoke.

“ Go where exactly?" she asked. 

“A planted called Yavin. There are old Jedi temples there where Luke teaches his students.” he explained. Moira shook her head.

“No, no, no. I’m not going anywhere. I’m not leaving you behind.” she argued. She had lived her entire life by her Dad's side, she couldn't just leave him behind. No, she wouldn't, he deserved a better life too. It was only fair for him. 

“But you must go. Moira, there is nothing for you here. On Yavin,” he paused running a hand through his already disheveled hair. He looked at her his face softening.

“Moira, it’s what you mother would have wanted.” he said.

“What?” she asked caught off guard.

“Your mother would have wanted you to go.” he brought a calloused hand to her cheek wiping away a tear with his thumb. But she quickly pushed it away, backing away from him. She felt the anger rise up in her.

“What about you? Do you want me to go?” she snapped. She felt angry at the thought of her father wanting her to leave, she almost felt betrayed. Her father was the one person who actually cared for her and loved her and now he wanted her to go away.

“It doesn’t matter what I want. I’ll be fine here. On Yavin, Master Luke will teach you a great many things. You will be happy there and you will be able to lead a better life. That’s all that matters.” he smiled reassuringly.He grabbed her and squeezed, she felt his love pour into her quickly calming her.

“But I don’t want to leave you behind. I don’t want to leave you here.” she said softly. He was her only family left, the thought of leaving her father devastated her. He noticed her only reluctance was because of him and no matter much it hurt him too see his only daughter go, he had to let go. She deserved a better chance at having a better life away from Kaddak and what the cruel city had to offer.

“I’ll be alright. Don’t worry about me, especially because I know one day you are going to become a Jedi Knight.” he smiled and gushed at the idea of her amounting to something greater in life. “ Just promise me you’ll be okay wherever you are.”

Moira felt tears well at her eyes, she nodded her head. “I promise. I swear I will.” Her father wiped the tears away and stood up pulling her with him. She hugged him tightly and laid her head on his chest.

“You’re going to be okay Moira, with or without me. Don’t you worry about me for one second. Alright?” He pulled away looking down at her with caring eyes. 

“You know I won’t be able to do that. Who’s going to remind you not to burn the morning caf or wake you up when you’re running late.” she sounded pained instead of playful like she had to intended. She felt a tear fall from her eye. Her father brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb.

“I’ll just have to set a timer for both those things plus I have Uncle Vorah here to look after me. See, I won’t be alone.”he said smiling. Moira could tell he was trying to reassure her and make her not worry about him but it did the opposite, it made her worry even more but she had to respect her father’s wishes even if it meant leaving. 

“Okay, fine. I’ll go.” she muttered deafeated. He sighed in relief. He looked toward the bed and grabbed the holopad she was watching with Ben earlier.

“Here you should take this.” he said placing it in my hands. Then he moved over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book with a red hard cover. It was a book her father read to her many times before she slept, a book she knew to be her mom’s favorite. “-And this too.” I took the book and held it to my chest.

“I think you should keep it. For safe-keeping.” he said. “Come on, we shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer.” Moira nodded and headed out to the living room where Luke and Ben sat. Her Uncle Vorah was nowhere to be seen. Ben was the first to the notice the two, he nodded toward Luke who stood up. He noticed the holopad and book in Moira’s hands. “The jedi do not believe in keeping material belongings,” Luke paused as he looked at Moira’s father.

“Please, Master Luke they are the only things that will remind her of her mother.” her father pleaded. Luke looked at her belongings thoughtfully and slowly nodded.

“Very well then, I guess I can make an exception.”

“Thank you,” Moira replied. “There is one more thing I need to do before I leave.”

“I trust that means that you will be leaving with us to Yavin?” Luke asked. _‘So you are going?’_ Ben asked in her head popping up in her head again. She shot him a look.

“Yes, I am. I just need to tie a few loose ends.” Moira said answering both of them. Luke’s eyebrows jumped up.

“Oh well, alright then. Would you like Ben to accompany you? I have a few things to sort out myself before we depart.” Luke turned toward Ben then toward Moira.

“Sure, if he doesn’t mind?”

Ben shook his head. “Not at all.” “Great.” She turned toward her dad and gave him one last hug. She embraced him, trying to absorb the feeling of his arms around her, and the feeling of how comforting it was. After awhile she let go becuase if she didn’t then she would have changed her mind and stayed.

“I love you Moira.” he said pressing a kiss to her forehead. She could see the tears forming in his eyes.

“I love you too, poppa.” He wiped at his eyes.

“Uncle Vorah is outside. Make sure you say goodbye to him.” he cleared his throat and gently guided her to the door. Ben and Luke followed behind the two. Moira spotted her Uncle Vorah leaning against the wall, kicking the pebbles around him. She smiled broadly as she approached.

“Why so glum?” She asked poking at his chest. He sighed heavily, and held out his arms.

“Bring it in kid. This may be the last time for a long time I get to see your trouble some face.” She openly rolled her eyes and hugged him tightly.

“Good luck in the Jedi world kid.” After a moment Vorah slowly let go of her and motioned his head toward Luke.

“Now get out of here.” She nodded her head and stepped away. They began to walk away and down the street. “And don’t look back.” he whispered as he watched Moira’s figure disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six is now up and Moira's is ready to leave for Yavin there's just one more person she needs to see before she leaves.


End file.
